


Heartstrings

by Salakritz



Series: Heartstrings [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 6.7k words of nonsense, Does not follow Canon perfectly, Doflamingo being himself, Doflamingo is a tease, Doflamingo/Law, Don't like? Then what are you doing here?, Don't take too seriously, It's not the focus though, Just me having some fun with a beloved ship, Law's past turned out differently than in original story, M/M, Minor Violence, One Piece experts beware!, Quick escalation, Vergo is a cockblock, Yaoi, semi-au, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salakritz/pseuds/Salakritz
Summary: In which Law was always a part of Doflamingo's crew/family and shares a similar issue with Baby Five when it comes to his love life. Or lack of love life, rather.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Heartstrings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756891
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!  
> I've been shipping these two for years but never actually never written anything of them. But after re watching the Dressrosa arc of the anime I decided to give it a shot. Some of my absolute favorite scenes with Doflamingo are when he just casually speaks to someone through his Den Den Mushi while someone is attacking him (Baby Five and Law when he fights him at the Greenbit bridge) and it kinda inspired this fic. !! I may edit later if I can be bothered. 
> 
> !!!Don't take this fic too seriously, it's purely me being selfish and having fun and experimenting with my ship!

_‘That son of a bitch!’_ Law thought to himself for the umpteenth time as he stormed his way down the extravagant halls of the Dressrosa palace. The first three times or so he’d spoken the words out loud with enough volume and anger to cause any nearby servants to scatter before him as if he still carried the infamous White Lead Disease. He didn’t care much for the attention though and if you asked him, his outbursts were totally justified.

This wasn’t the first time Doflamingo had killed a lover of his but even Law was bound to snap at one point. There was only so much he could take and his patience was wearing thin; Baby Five’s tantrums were by no means as ridiculous to him now after having been in the same boat as her for the past year, since this unwanted interference started from Doflamingo’s side.

It was rather laughable if you asked him; he and Baby Five had gotten closer than ever during these past twelve months in comparison to the near decade of being part of the same crew, no, _family_. And all thanks to the similar situation of their love lives. Or lack thereof, rather. The two of them had spent several drunken nights together complaining and ranting about their shared issue as well as expressing their mutual hope to one day see their boss pay for his violent interference. A small comfort, but a comfort nonetheless that they wouldn't be able to find anywhere else.

Granted, Law’s list of killed lovers was considerably shorter than Baby Five’s and her constant desire to feel needed often had a poor influence on her judgement in men -Law could, in an utmost hypocritical light, understand why Doflamingo got rid of them-, but he did sympathize with her.

He had been careful this time. Heck, he’d even crossed that damn deathtrap of a bridge in the middle of the night to meet with his liaison at Greenbit. He had been so sure he could get away with it, that no one would find out about it for _at least_ a month. 

On top of that, he had really liked this one. Handsome, smart, gorgeous green eyes, somewhat knowledgeable in the field of medicine and a fucking _gluten intolerant._ Simply perfect and while it had been too soon to call it love, Law had seriously thought that the guy could potentially be a keeper in the future. The boyfriend he never had. 

But alas, Trafalgar Law was not allowed to have nice things that may make him a better person. Not if his boss had anything to say about it. Really, he should have known. How utterly foolish of him to wish for such an impossible thing in the first place. 

It lasted for three measly weeks. 

Four dates and a few make out sessions -the guy was a gentleman and wanted to wait for sex- at the beaches of Greenbit later, and Law had gotten the man’s severed head delivered to his room in a box encased in fancy wrapping paper and ribbons and sprayed with a ridiculous amount of perfume to conceal the smell of rotting flesh. 

The image was still burned into his mind, intent on plaguing him for a while, and the more he thought back to those lifeless green eyes staring back at him the more his anger flared. Teeth grinding together, hands balled into shaking fists, Law stomped his way towards Doflamingo’s office. 

_‘Tch. I’ll give him a piece of my mind.’_

And preferably his sword through the heart. Or perhaps he should take it with his Ope-Ope ability and squeeze it until it popped. Then he’d be able to wipe that damn grin off once and for all. 

_If_ Doflamingo even had one. A heart, that is. 

When he finally reached the big, imposing double doors to Doflamingo’s main office, Law found Vergo standing outside much to his displeasure. Upon seeing him, Vergo flashed a small, knowing smile and it took every inch of Law’s self control to not sock him in the face. He knew that it was Vergo who had reported Law’s recent affair to Doflamingo; it was _always_ Vergo who was sent to keep a close eye on him wherever he went. And sometimes it was him who performed the execution of Law’s latest squeeze; whenever Doflamingo was away or too busy to do it himself. 

Stupid, senile bastard.

“Joker is in the middle of an important call, Law,” he said but despite that made no effort to get in his way. It was only a half hearted warning that he knew fully well Law would not heed. Though, Vergo could admit to anyone that if Law earned himself punishment for interrupting said important call, then all the more fun for him. 

And Law was more than aware of the fact. 

_‘That asshole_ **_wants_ ** _me to interrupt and piss Doflamingo off.’_

Ignoring Vergo’s words, Law threw the doors open with enough force to make them slam into the walls on either side then slowly gilding back shut and he stomped his way into the room, over the long red carpet leading up to a big, polished desk. 

“Doflamingo you bastard!”

When Doflamingo ignored him completely, sitting all comfortable in his big chair and talking to whoever it was on the other end of the line, he snapped. He drew his sword and dashed forward with all intention to slice his boss up. Of course, he didn’t get very far and soon found himself falling to the floor after taking a string bullet to each of his shins. The sheer force swept him off his feet, his favorite cap tumbling off his head, and he collapsed face first with a heavy crash. 

“Ggh!” he bit out a pained grunt through his teeth. 

Damn, that shit _stung_. 

“Pardon the interruption. You were saying?” Doflamingo casually told the person he was talking to, a knowing smirk curving his lips, and leaned back in his high backed seat with one leg crossed over the other. 

“ _If you’re busy I can call you back later.”_

“No, no, continue. I insist.”

As his business partner resumed his speech, Doflamingo watched with mild amusement as Law struggled to lift himself up on trembling arms. 

“Hmm, I see. Disappointing as it is, I can’t say I’m surprised.”

…

“Still, we must make an example of him,“ he answered while absently moving the fingers of his free hand, attaching numerous strings to Law’s body and forcing him upright. The sword fell from his hand as his wrists were lifted and secured together above his head. 

“Make sure the rest understands how I feel about betrayal. Does he have any family?”

Law made the useless effort of wiggling around in the hold once maneuvered back up on his feet, and grunted again when more strings appeared and wrapped tight around his ankles. He could imagine how silly he must look; like one of those big hams hanging on a hook for drying at the local butcher shops. 

While he was busy squirming around like an eel and considering his options, the conversation ahead of him continued to flow naturally.

“Then kill them too.”

With another lazy move of his fingers Doflamingo added more pressure to the strings around Law’s ankles with the intention of digging into the wounds from the bullet strings. And just for good measure added some around his neck. The combination of the two moves forced out another groan from Law’s mouth that was considerably louder than the last one. A thin rivulet of blood trailed down from his lower lip after he’d bitten it a little too hard. 

…

“How? I’ll leave that up to you.”

...

“But of course. You have a creative mind, I’m sure it will be spectacular. ”

…

“Of course I think so. If anyone can do a good job, it’s _you_.”

He chuckled when his partner was too modest to accept the praise. 

  
  


“It’s the truth.”

…

“Fine, I’ll stop. Just make sure the point gets across.”

…

“Yes. I’m counting on you.”

With that the conversation was brought to an end and Doflamingo hung up. He set the receiver of the Transponder Snail down with a firm click and for a moment the only sound that filled the room was Law’s light grunts of struggle as he continued to fight against the bothersome strings trapping him. 

“I believe I have told you several times not to bother me when I’m working, Law,” he said and leaned forward with his elbows resting on top of the desk and linked his fingers in front of himself.

While the words themselves were scolding, Doflamingo’s voice certainly was not. It held more mirth than annoyance which implied that he was rather enjoying the situation. As if he had planned this all along. He probably _had,_ too, and that only served to piss Law off even more. 

“You fuckin’ scumbag, I won’t forgive you _this_ time!”

Throwing his head back, Doflamingo barked out a loud laugh.

“What an awful thing to say! Why don’t we have a long, nice chat over some wine and-”

Before Doflamingo could finish that sentence, Law managed to call forth a Room and switched positions with one of the objects on the desk. In a flash he appeared on the wooden surface and thrusted a hand forward to deliver a Scalpel attack. His nails grazed Dofalmingo’s cheek just so, enough to leave a scratch and draw a tiny amount of blood, but not much more. The Warlord had anticipated the move and easily dodged to the side without even getting up from his seat. 

Following the attack came a roundhouse kick aimed at his face but just like the first time, it failed to inflict any significant damage. He caught Law’s foot with one hand just before the heel of the black boot could make contact with his nose and lowered it to look his raging subordinate in the eye. 

Law clicked his tongue, disappointed, as he’d hoped to finally smash those damn shades in. 

“I take it you received my gift,” Doflamingo said before throwing Law’s leg down and in a few quick movements wrestled him down onto the desk. A sudden gasp came out of Law’s mouth when his front slammed into the hard surface, the impact to his stomach and lungs making him struggle for air. One of Doflamingo’s big hands had taken a firm hold of Law’s wrists, holding them together behind his back while the other hand pushed his head down onto the desk, completely pinning Law down.

Gritting his teeth, Law managed to turn his head to side, enough to be able to send a glare at the other over his shoulder. 

“But you’re usually less hot headed about it than this. It’s certainly something I would expect from Baby Five but _you_ should know better. Though I can’t say I dislike it.”

It was better than the usual silent treatment, if you asked him. After all, it was Law’s attention he had hoped to achieve in the first place. 

While waiting for the inevitable reply, Doflamingo let go of Law’s wrists and replaced his hand with several layers of string, keeping them bound in the same position.

“I really...liked him!” Law bit out despite the painful hold. And it grew even more so when the strings dug further into his skin and drew blood. A warning for him to not elaborate on that point.

“I _know_. I’ve heard all about your romantic midnight walks.” 

The amusement that had so far laced Doflamingo’s voice whenever he spoke was now gone and given way to a lower and darker tone, something akin to a growl, that left no doubt of his displeasure. 

He was fully aware that this recent liaison wasn’t just about sex on Law’s part. From Vergo’s report, he had come to the conclusion that there were feelings and all that shit involved too. Not yet love, but definitely enough to be classified as an infatuation. While it wouldn’t have made a difference to his decision to kill the guy off either way, it still didn’t sit well with him. It was a weed that had to be rooted out before it could grow too wide. 

“All the more reason for me to get rid of him. Though in the end he turned out to be quite the disappointment. Didn’t even fight back,” he said with some of his prior satisfaction returning. 

Such a weakling didn’t deserve someone as precious and special as Law, in his mind. 

“Honestly, you and Baby Five both have such a nasty habit. You give me no other choice,” he muttered and slowly caressed a hand down Law’s back. It was almost affectionate until it stopped at Law’s hip and took it into a possessive hold.

Despite his understanding of Baby Five’s reckless outbursts whenever she was in the same situation, Law still didn’t like to be compared to her. He was different; he could tell when someone tried to manipulate him and certainly knew how to read people better than that woman. It wasn’t like he went after every single man who showed any amount of interest in him and immediately called it love. And he wanted to make that clear.

“But I’m not-”

“For different reasons, mind you,” Doflamingo interrupted,” that girl attracts vile scum that would use her to get to me. Naturally I must get rid of them. But _you_ ,” he paused and manipulated Law’s body so it was flipped around. Now lying on his back and wrists forcibly pinned above his head instead, Law was brought face to face with his boss, “you keep forgetting your place. I will not tolerate an unfaithful lover, Law.”

If possible, Law’s eyes widened even further with more anger. 

“Tch! Quit calling it that! I let you do me a couple of times but never agreed to be yours exclusively, you asshole!”

Even if Doflamingo still _was_ the best fuck he’d ever had and knew exactly how to make Law squirm in all the right ways…

“You _let_ me do you?” Doflamingo questioned with a curious tilt of his head and then chuckled in that obnoxious way of his once the words had truly sunk in.

“You misunderstand, _brat_.”

He leaned down closer to Law’s face and placed his big hands down on the desk, on either side of his head. The way he towered over him with his huge frame, white shirt fully unbuttoned to reveal his wide chest, was an intimidating sight even for him and Law could feel sweat gathering at his temples and his throat go dry. There was no telling what the man would do; it all depended on his mood.

“You offered yourself to me because I _wanted_ you to. Even now you’re playing right into my hands. All this delusional nonsense about will and freedom you keep going on about doesn’t belong to you. It’s all _mine_ . _You_ were mine the second you joined my crew.”

“Shut up!”

“You’re a smart lad, I’m sure you were already aware of this and on top of that, you _know_ what happens to those men you dare let touch you. If anything, _you_ are responsible for their deaths.”  
  


“...”

  
“And you must’ve known before storming in here with those half assed attacks that you wouldn’t be able to kill me. So why do you keep insisting on provoking me this way?”

“...”

“Or…” he began and leaned further down to speak into Law’s ear, “are you doing it on purpose just to tease me? To make me jealous?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, old man.”

Doflamingo chuckled again and gave Law’s ear a teasing lick, enjoying the shudder it earned him from the younger man.

“See, this is why I haven’t promoted you to executive yet. I was planning on giving the Heart seat to you but that rebellious attitude of yours complicates things.”

Law was aware of the fact already. The Heart seat had been saved for him for quite some time and when he came of age he was supposed to receive the official Corazon title. He was 21 now, three years past the appointed time. But like his boss just told him, he wasn’t mentally ready for it yet. Not without some further discipline and training. 

Not that he cared about the position anyway. 

Masking his lingering anger, Law allowed himself to smile and dished out another reply of defiance.

“That’s a really ugly old chair anyway. All of them are.”

He chuckled before adding, “just like the idiots sitting in them.”

Despite the several veins that popped in his forehead -insulting the executive chairs was the same as insulting his personal taste in furniture- Doflamingo’s grin remained and his next words were uttered with a tone of mock disappointment.

“Hmph. You’re not cute at all.”

“Pretty sure I don’t even _want_ to be whatever your idea of cute is.”

“Jeez. You’re such a cheeky brat,” Doflamingo muttered and took a forceful hold of Law’s chin, tilting it up to further decrease the little distance that remained between them. 

And in return Law said, with a cockiness in smirk and tone alike, “And don’t you just _love_ it.”

Oh, Doflamingo most certainly did. A little more than he probably should, but being a well beloved king and powerful crime lord with people always ready to lick his boots and anything he could ever want a mere snap of his fingers away, life tended to get boring. He needed some kind of amusement in order to cope, after all, and one of such came in the form of this insolent brat. He did find a certain amount of delight and excitement in dishing out punishment on the kid whenever he was unruly. And even more in fucking his brains out. 

But despite the two of them fully aware of the fact, Doflamingo chose to neither confirm or deny it and left the question abandoned. 

“You’re lucky you grew up so pretty or I would’ve killed you off long ago.”

Doflamingo’s gaze then left Law’s face and from behind his shades trailed his eyes over his subordinate’s body which he had taken his time exploring and familiarizing himself with for the past few years. One of his hands lowered and went beneath the hem of Law’s shirt, pushing the fabric up a little and caressing the tanned skin it left exposed. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He said while caressing his way up Law’s abdomen and chest, referring to the last time the two of them were intimate. 

And the more he touched the more he realized how much he’d actually missed Law’s body. The past month had been rather busy for him and while he always made sure to keep tabs on the brat and everything that went on within the family, the two of them hadn’t seen much of each other lately. He had meant to make up for the lost time the moment he concluded his urgent business but even more so now after finding out about this little affair. 

It really was frustrating how much this insolent whelp had grown on him and in turn gained a certain amount of power over him. Even if Law himself was completely unaware of the fact. 

_‘Gods forbid he ever finds out,’_ he thought to himself. Knowing Law, he’d take full advantage of that information in a way that benefited no one else but himself. The things he could make Doflamingo _do_ for him. 

“Is that why you came to see me so fast after receiving the gift?” Doflamingo teased and began dragging his fingertips down towards Law’s pants tormentingly slow, watching the muscles beneath the skin twitch in response.“You never got the chance to fuck him, did you? It’s bound to make you frustrated after waiting this long.” 

The only response he received was that same stormy set of eyes that hadn’t changed since this whole interaction started. 

“Oh quit glaring at me like that already. You’ll get over him soon enough. And in a month or two you’ll find someone new for me to kill.”

Because they both knew Law _would_ do it again.

Law had not forgotten about his sword that lay discarded on the floor, in the same spot he’d been forced to drop it before. Up until this point he had indulged himself in the only revenge he knew he’d be able to have at the time; namely, to piss Doflamingo off with his rebellious attitude and words. The trash-talking was also serving as a distraction that Law hoped would last long enough for him to get an opportunity for a counter attack. The strings were troublesome for sure but as long as he could move his hands a little and had enough stamina he could use his ability a few more times. 

He wiggled the slightest bit, fanned one of his hands out best he could and began to summon up another Room. 

“Roo-”

The name of his ability died on his tongue and ended in a loud, pained cry. Having recognized the move almost instantly -he’d witnessed it countless times, after all- Doflamingo had been quick to snatch his sharp letter opener from the desk and without hesitation stabbed it through Law’s hand. It went all the way through and nailed it down to the desk. He left it there, even after letting go of the leather bound handle. 

“None of that troublesome ability now. No matter what you do, there is no escaping your punishment.”

Law was only half listening, distracted by the pain in his hand and thrashed around as much as the strings allowed him. 

“You have such a lovely voice,” Doflamingo praised wistfully, referring to the grunts and cries that spilled from Law’ mouth.

“F-fuuuck!”

“In a moment. No need to be so impatient.”

Law clamped his mouth shut and took a few long breaths through his nose while internally cursing the other man and his infuriating comments. When he finally got his breathing under control he tilted his head back to look at the other.

“So, what, you gonna fuck me right here on the desk? Like this?”

Hands now resting on Law’s hips, Doflamingo’s grin widened.

“Actually, I plan to fuck you against every single surface of this building before the year is over and this desk just so happens to be next on the list.”

Well, Law could not help but find the idea at least a _little_ bit tempting.

With barely any effort at all, Doflamingo mindlessly tore the front of Law’s shirt off and threw the tatters away to the side. 

In response to this Law rolled his eyes with a scoff. 

“You really enjoy destroying the things I like. That was one of my favorites.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

Doflamingo lifted one of his knees and pressed it between Law’s legs, successfully parting them and earning himself the first sound of pleasure since their confrontation started. As much as he liked the brat’s cries of pain, he preferred him like this a little more. It was with much anticipation that he reminded himself that he’d see more of that side soon enough. Whenever they had these conversations it always ended up with Law eager and sweet under him, no matter how angry he’d been prior. And this time would be no different. Law could pretend otherwise and deny it all he wanted, but in the end they both knew the truth. 

By the end of the week Law would have forgiven him and forgotten all about that weak piece of trash.

He pressed harder with his knee, pleased with Law meeting the contact with a wiggle of his hips. Leaning down he kissed his way up the exposed, tattooed chest with a gentleness few people knew he was capable of; his hands followed and slowly but surely began to work their wicked magic. It _had_ to be magic, Law thought, because it worked on him like a charm every single time. His String String ability aside, Doflamingo was _damn_ good with his hands. 

“I’m still mad at you, you know,” Law said when Doflamingo’s lips came close to his own after trailing up the length of his throat. Though his voice lacked some of its previous heat; as much as he hated to admit it, Doflamingo was right about him not having gotten laid in a while. 

The chuckle his words received in response puffed against him and before closing the gap the other man simply said, “Then let’s fix that, shall we?”

The kiss they shared was slow and lazy for once, and pleasant enough for Law to close his eyes and return it. He even parted his lips willingly for that ridiculously long tongue when it pushed against them. 

His compliance was well appreciated, which Doflamingo showed with a deep purr and gently stroke his fingers through Law’s messy hair as a form of praise. 

Law didn’t understand. It was always like this; his body and mind alike were suddenly so willing and eager for the man’s affections, even without strings manipulating him. Apart from his wrists and right hand, his body was free from those annoying things and yet, all will to get back at Doflamingo in his rage was slipping from him. He’d meant to not forgive him this time, to deny the man anything he might want from him...but he knew that any ‘no’ and ‘never’ would soon turn into ‘yes’ and ‘please’. 

Magic. 

Doflamingo was dangerous in that way. 

And those. Goddamn. _Hands_.

While engaged in the long-lasting kiss and taking their time tasting each other, Law began to grind his half hard erection against Doflamingo’s knee for some more friction until he was practically humping it, and along with a sudden caress to one of his nipples he was just about ready to moan the man’s name for more...

...when Vergo took it upon himself to enter the room at that moment. Law had completely forgotten about him and the fact that he’d probably heard everything up until this point. 

“Doffy,” he said and came to a halt some distance away from the desk. Though he didn’t seem at all bothered by the sight in front of him. His face was as stoic as usual and he stood in his standard pose with his hands clasped behind his straightened back; it was more or less what he had expected to happen in the first place and it wouldn’t be the first time he’d walked in on the two of them while in the midst of being intimate. 

Law’s reaction differed widely from Doflamingo’s. Upon the intrusion his eyes went from closed to wide open in a heartbeat and with a startled gasp he broke the kiss by tilting his head to the side. He began squirming again, forgetting his current position, and for a moment thought himself able get off the desk. But the strings around his wrists and the letter opener still buried in his hand and keeping it pinned to the desk was a painful reminder of his lack of mobility. 

Doflamingo on the other hand simply looked up at his right hand man with his usual grin, albeit a little smaller now. He pressed himself harder against Law’s body to subdue some of that wriggling around. 

“Couldn’t you at least have knocked?”

“I did. Several times.”

“Oh my apologies then,” Doflamingo said with a chuckle and stroke a hand through Law’s hair as if to calm him down like a master would an upset pet, “I was distracted by this pretty little thing here.”

“So I see.”

“Well, what is it?”

“Vergo, you piece of-”

Before Law could properly tell Vergo to get the hell out of there he was silenced by another kiss. A little rougher this time and one that he didn’t return as eagerly as the first. Doflamingo had a firm hold of his chin to keep him in place and all the while ready to hear Vergo out, ignoring the angry protests that came out muffled against his own lips. His free hand lowered and began to undo the button and zipper of Law’s pants.

“Caesar called.”

The only sign Doflamingo gave that he’d heard him was a noncommittal hum; one that invited further elaboration. So far the news wasn't more important than Law’s mouth and half undone pants. 

“A little while ago a ship was spotted near Punk Hazard and-”

“Ahn!” Law’s sudden moan -much louder than he’d meant for and one he would come to deny later- interrupted him before he could finish. When Doflamingo’s hand dipped below the hem of his underwear and came in direct contact with the aching part between his legs, his back arched in an automatic response, hips bucking into the big palm, and his head falling back with enough force to produce a dull thud when it hit the wooden surface of the desk.

Now that his mouth was finally released he panted hard for some much needed air, the kiss having left him breathless and his head spinning. But fuck, he’d made that noise in front of Vergo. It was the worst kind of humiliation he’d ever had the displeasure of enduring; not the first and certainly not the last time, but oh how he _loathed_ it. 

Doflamingo observed his flushed face and panting mouth, a rare sight to behold for anyone but him, and licked his lips with much anticipation.

“You were saying?” He asked Vergo and began kissing at Law’s neck but then suddenly paused at the throbbing pulse when hearing the continuation of the report. 

“It belongs to G-5. Specifically, unit 01.”

Lifting his head, Doflamingo looked at Vergo again with his brows pulled down into a slight frown. Well, he certainly had not expected _that_. 

“Smoker?” 

Vergo nodded. 

“Yes. Their motives are still unknown but knowing Smoker, he is probably acting on his own. If he somehow found out about Caesar and our operation it would pose quite a problem.”

“It would indeed.”

Punk Hazard was supposed to be abandoned, after all. And very few people were allowed access to the area, even those serving the Government directly.

“Judging by their position, they are estimated to arrive at the north-western side within an hour or so. Of course, it all depends on how the currents and blizzard change.”

“I see,” Doflamingo muttered and contemplated the matter for a few seconds before a big, near psychotic grin broke out on his lips. 

“Would you like to see him? It’s been so long, after all. The two of you have a lot to catch up on.”

“I don’t mind,” came the neutral response. If Doflamingo gave the order he’d go without question. 

Law was getting more and more frustrated with the situation. Not only was it bad enough that Vergo saw him like this, but he was also impatient to get on with the sex Doflamingo had promised him. He was hard and hot and this interruption was dragging on for far too long. Probably on purpose, knowing his boss’ wicked sense of humor.

“Oi,” he bit out to gain Doflamingo’s attention. Unsurprisingly he was disappointed. 

“I would feel more at ease if my precious business partner was in your capable hands. I really can’t afford to lose him, now can I?”

“If you’re not going to do anything-mmn!”

He was silenced by one of Doflamingo’s long fingers pressing hard against his lips. More strings were added to his arms and legs and to distract him in case he should think of using his Room, Doflamingo made sure to keep up his ministrations between Law’s legs. The letter opener had done the trick at the time but he knew the brat would be able to use his ability once or twice if he concentrated enough.

“Now, now, Law. Let the adults speak.”

“If you say so, Doffy, I will gladly do it. I’ll bring with me the guard dog I bought the other day.”

“...”

“...”

“You didn’t buy a guard dog.”

Vergo’s lips parted slightly in surprise. How could he have forgotten?

“That’s right. I didn’t.”

Had Law not been so focused on the hand pleasuring him, he would have rolled his eyes at that. 

Doflamingo hadn’t even started fucking him yet, but he was already getting close to release. That was frustrating in itself, but it became even more so when the firm massaging suddenly stopped. Suppressing a whine much too embarrassing to allow anyone to hear, Law bit the inside of his cheek and looked up at his boss with a quizzical frown. Now Doflamingo was finally looking at him again...but that grin didn’t bode well. 

“Speaking of guard dogs though...why not bring this pup here with you?”

“What?” Came their response at the same time, though Vergo’s much less startled and upset than Law’s. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“Sure, he’ll love it.”

“I’m right here, you know!”

“He needs some time to cool his head and it’s been a while since I sent him on a proper assignment. It’s the perfect opportunity to learn something new. After the two of you have dealt with G-5 he’ll stay to assist Caesar with his research for, let’s say...a month.”

He studied Law’s hateful expression and thought back to the man he’d killed the night prior. Unwanted images of the two of them sharing any kind of intimacy at Greenbit went through his mind for a brief moment, making him frown, and it influenced his decision. 

“No, make that _two_ months.”

The brat needed a break from all that sappy romance. Punk Hazard was, after all, the perfect place to keep Law away from any potential suitors and vice versa. He was under no illusion that Law would truly learn his lesson, because he was too stubborn and spiteful to submit fully, but this was the worst kind of punishment for him. He knew Law would much prefer a beating or any form of physical punishment over having his freedom restricted like this. Not to mention the brat’s utter dislike for Caesar. 

“Understood. Then I shall make the proper arrangements and have my ship ready to leave as soon as possible.”

“Yeah. Let me just finish things up here real quick and the whelp will be ready to go with you.”

“No freakin’ way!”

Law’s protest was punished by him getting grabbed by the throat and slammed back down the short distance he’d lifted his head from the desk. 

“You have no saying in this matter, brat.”

With his air supply now limited, Law could only manage a grunt. 

“I know it’s heartbreaking for you, Vergo, but you’ll have to kill Smoker yourself. I almost feel bad for asking this of you.”

“Naturally. I will bring a camera and take a picture of his corpse.”

Doflamingo chuckled with newfound excitement. 

“Looking forward to it.”

With their conversation brought to an end, Vergo offered a short bow before taking his leave and with the two of them alone once again, Doflamingo could settle all of his undivided attention back on Law. 

“Don’t worry, Law. I’ll send you plenty of love letters.”

Not able to stand the sight of Dofalmingo anymore, Law tilted his head to the side and glared at the opposite wall. This was the worst outcome imaginable; he had expected to be punished for his actions, but certainly not _this._

“I’ll get you back for this,” he muttered sourly and was already considering ways to get even with his boss once he came back from that hellish place. He certainly wouldn’t be able to perform much mischief at Punk Hazard, after all. Not with Vergo and Monet there to keep an eye on him. Had it only been Caesar and his pathetic goons then Law might have got a chance of breaking a cog or two.

“You said you’d finish things up here quickly,” he said with a sigh, having accepted his fate, and to elaborate his point spread his legs wider apart, “well then, get on with it.”

But rather than going along with his request, Doflamingo retreated his hand from his pants and distanced himself from his body. Much to Law’s surprise and dismay. 

“I think not. You have some packing to do and I expect your ass to be on Vergo’s ship in twenty minutes.”

Looking near scandalized, Law barked out a desperate “What!?“

“You heard me.”

“What happened to fucking me against the desk?”

“I changed my mind,” Doflamingo said with a shrug of his shoulders and chuckled. In one precise move he pulled the letter opener out of Law’s hand, the latter barely getting any time to register the fact before his arms were raised by the strings and lifted him up to a sitting position. Blood oozed out from the wound and drizzled down his wrist and to his elbow. Doflamingo licked it up with one long swipe of his tongue before grabbing Law’s throat and bringing him closer to his face. 

“I can’t afford to damage you too much now. You’ll need to at least be able to walk when going up against Smoker and his G-5.”

“You can’t be serious...” Law growled and glared at the other, observing his own reflection in those red-tinted shades. 

Doflamingo licked at the blood smeared on Law’s lower lip before whispering against it with his big grin still in place. 

“Besides...” judging by the sly expression and teasing tilt of his voice, Law could tell he wouldn’t like whatever the man was about to say next, “...love is increased by distance.”

Contrary to popular belief, Doflamingo was a relatively patient man. He did pursue the pleasure that came with sex, but never going so far as to work hard for it. There were more than enough willing partners in Dressrosa alone, be it males or females, and the occasional outsider who wished to obtain some short-lasting fame by fucking one of the seven Warlords. But Law...well, that little punk was different. With Law, he had learned from experience that it _would_ be worth the wait and effort. His delicious body aside, there was also their back and forth game of cat and mouse that he relished in. A challenge that never got boring.

So as much as he wanted to take him now, right there, he decided he could wait two months for it. Not only would it piss Law off, which was a pleasure in itself, but it would be all the more satisfying once they did fuck. 

“If you behave yourself during these upcoming two months I’ll make it up to you when you get back, I promise. Then I’ll _really_ take my time playing with you.”

When Law returned to Dressrosa in two months, Doflamingo would make sure to do him hard enough that the whole castle could hear his screams. 

Now deeming their conversation over, not giving Law the chance to form a reply, Doflamingo kissed him one last time. It was a quick peck on the lips before he lowered his mouth to Law’s neck where he bit down hard enough to leave a mark that would take at least five days to fade completely. 

Just a little something for him to remember him by and a reminder of what he had to look forward to.

With a wiggle of his fingers he then had Law thrown off the desk and forcibly dragged across the floor, towards the exit, by the numerous strings attached to him. 

“Give my regards to Caesar.”

“Oi, wait, at least untie me!” Law demanded, forced to raise his voice as he was getting farther and farther away from the desk and his boss. The last thing he saw before the doors closed in his face was Doflamingo’s grinning face and snap of his fingers as he _finally_ released Law from the strings.

“Doflamingo!”

Still dumbfounded, Law stared at the doors with widened eyes and a neutral line of his mouth for a while before glancing down at the evident tent in his pants still left hard and unspent. He began touching himself to get the release he’d wanted for quite some time now and all the while cursed the man responsible for it. 

_‘Gods I fucking hate him.’_

There was a part of him though, deep, _deep_ down in a dark place of his mind he wasn’t ready to accept yet that told him just the opposite. 

  
  
  



End file.
